The Story of Winter Black and Neptune Frost
by Snowflake1698
Summary: It's been 20 years since Frozen and Pitch and since then things have changed. Queen Elsa Winters has married the winter spirit Jack Frost and have had a son Prince Neptune who shares the power of ice and snow. Pitch has found his light in the darkness, Selene, and has had a daughter named, Winter, but what happens when the children of old rivals fall in love? "First time writer"
1. The Beggining

_The story of Winter Black and Neptune Frost!_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Neptune's P.O.V

The day had started like every other day. His mother and father were at the breakfast table eating and talking, Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff had come in late laughing and smiling with their son Olaf, who was a rambunctious boy. Once everyone had finished their breakfast father stood up and cleared his throat.

"Good morning everyone! As everyone knows Neptune turns 18 this Saturday and this year, to celebrate we've decided to throw a ball for the whole kingdom to attend as well as someone that we will hold as an honored guest". Jack said looking around the whole table his signature grin plastered on his face.

Anna looked at him finally and said "Who on earth would that be? It's not anyone from the southern isles right?"

Kristoff knowing how much this upset his aunt said "Anna, darling, I'm sure it's not. Everyone knows how you feel about them." Anna still had nightmares about Hans even though it had happened 20 years ago.

His father then went on to continue saying "Of course not Anna. Elsa and I have talked long and hard about this and we've decided to invite Pitch and his family." The room was silent for a long time. His mother sat quietly waiting for someone to speak as Anna and Kristoff just starred at them like they had lost their minds, finally I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"I wasn't aware Pitch had a family?"

It was my mother who spoke up first "Yes, he has a wife and daughter who, as a matter of fact, will be turning 18 on Saturday as well." I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Who are they, his wife and daughter I mean."

Elsa replied saying "His wife was a dear friend of mine, her name is Selene. Their daughters name is Winter; although I haven't met her I'm afraid." I couldn't believe it, his mother rarely kept things a secret anymore not since the frozen incident.

"Well I think it's a perfect idea," I announced.

It was Uncle Kristoff who broke the growing awkward silence. "Well this'll be fun." Jack looked straight at Anna and with his mischievous smile added,

"Oh and they'll be here tomorrow afternoon to get Winter's part of the party set up since well be celebrating her birthday as well." At this Aunt Anna fainted and everyone, including me, laughed but the whole time I just kept thinking, _I wonder what Winter will be like._

Winter's P.O.V

It was early for her to be awake, although most people were starting to go to bed. It was 6:00pm but when the moon came out she couldn't help but be awake. She would sometimes talk to it for hours waiting for a response, but it never answered. Out of the blue her father walked in.

"Winter darling could you come into the kitchen, your mom and I have something to discuss with you." She stared for a seconded, her parents were never up till 9:00pm, or the sun was all the way down.

"Sure just let me get dressed." He smiled at her and then left without another word. She went to her closet and pulled out her favorite black jeans and red top that looked as if white flames were coming up from the bottom, she then grab her black boots and closed her closet. After that she went to her vanity and looked at her long black hair. "Hmmm…how about a curly ponytail today?" with a flick of her wrist a small white flame rolled down her head and in a quick spark her hair was up and curled. After she did her makeup she walked into the kitchen and kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged her mom. "So what's up?" Her dad looked at her mom and sigh.

"Selene darling, would you tell her?" her mom smiled and put her hand over her dads in a comforting sort of way.

"Sweetie, you remember Jack and Elsa Frost, the king and queen we told you about?" I looked at her puzzled, it was rare that her parents ever talked about other people.

"Yea of course, you told me they were old friends of yours, and that dad had a few disagreements with Jack and that's why you guys don't talk anymore." At this her dad let out a snort, but quickly smiled again after a warning look from her mom.

"Right well, it seems they've invited us to the castle to celebrate your birthday with there sons." Pitch said, I just stared at him for a moment thinking he had to be joking, but when I looked at him and my mom I realized they really weren't joking.

Very slowly I said "They want me to go to the castle? To celebrate my birthday? Wait actually back up they have a son?" My thoughts were all over the place. The Frost had never invited us to the castle before, or even come here for that matter. Plus, how had she not known they had a son? Her mom was the one who broke the silence, although her dad seemed to hate the idea for some reason.

"Yes, they want us to go, and yes they want to celebrate your birthday. If you want to do it then we'd have to leave in a few hours to make it there by tomorrow afternoon. As far as their son goes, his name is Neptune; he turns 18 on Saturday as well." Her mom must have seen the answer in her eyes because she smiled and looked at her dad saying "Well let's get going shall we?" She was so excited she started jumping up and down like a little kid and gave her parents a hug.

"Wait, just let me go change." She left without waiting for a response, though she could hear her parents laughing and her father saying something about still having an hour to get ready. Once in her room though she took a moment to pause, she had always wanted to go the castle. She looked down at her outfit though and frowned. "I'm going to need a dress let's see here, what says 'I'm a mature, fun-loving, energetic, young lady?' Oh I know!" With a flick of her wrist her outfit caught fire and started changing, it turned into a beautiful of the shoulder silk gown that went straight down clinging to her curves in a flattering way and had a slit going up the side till it hit her knee. Looking at it though she flicked her wrist again and the skirt part of the dress changed so that it hit the floor in the back but came up to her knees in the front. It was a white with black designs on the edges so that it looked like it was smoking slightly. She still wore her black boots though which gave the look a short of edge to it. Finally looking at her hair she just took it down so that it was still curly but down, were it fell to the middle of her back, framing her face. After one more look she smiled and looked up at the moon, which seemed to be shinning brighter on her, and though to herself, _I'm ready_!

End of Chapter 1


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 2: An Unexpected meeting

Winter's P.O.V

She was so nervous she couldn't sit still as there limo pulled up to the castle. It was huge, with what looked like four stories and endless room. Her mom must have noticed her fidgeting because she patted her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Winter sweetie, I meant to tell you before we left, I love that dress its perfect for you but I think it's missing something, don't you Pitch?" Her dad looked shocked for all of a split seconded before he regained his composure.

"Selene darling, I thought we agreed to wait-"Her mom cut him off and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Oh you know how I am, never can wait when it's something I'm excited about." At this my mom and I both laughed but my dad just sat there staring at my mom with a look that was filled with love.

"What is it mom?" Her mom then pulled out a black velvet box that was about the size of her hand and opened it, inside was a necklace.

"This was mine when I was your age. Believe it or not your dad gave it to me just before he asked me to marry him." Her mom handed her the box and the necklace was even more beautiful then she had imagined. It had a diamond, crescent moon pendant with a tiny ruby at the top of the crescent hanging off just slightly. She knew her dad had the necklace made for her mom due to her moms name, Selene Ruby Black, her name meant 'Red Moon' in Greek.

"Mom I…Thank you!" She threw her arms over her mom and gave her a hug, swiping away a stray tear that had escaped her eye.

"You're welcome I thought you could wear it tomorrow night at your party." She hugged her again and then hugged her dad just as the limo came to a stop. When she got out her mouth fell open, standing on the steps was a boy with snow white hair that was short and spiked in a messy kind of way, his eyes were a beautiful ice blue that seemed to sparkle, he was wearing a midnight blue hoodie with light blue frost on the edges and blue jeans. He looked like just another teenage boy, only deathly handsome!

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Black were so glad you decided to come. My name is Neptune." At that moment he saw her and looked like she must have, she smiled none-the-less, and waved.

"Hi Neptune, I'm Winter."

Neptune's P.O.V

After what seemed like hours, the limo finally pulled up. He had insisted on greeting the Blacks alone, since had never met them. When a man stepped out I assumed it had to Pitch. He had black hair that seemed to catch rainbows in it like that of a ravens and eyes that had a sort of golden, silver to them. After him came out a women with fiery red hair that was close to his aunts, and kind looking emerald green eyes. After he greeted them he noticed a girl, her hair was black like her father's but seemed to have a fiery red glow to it. Her eyes looked like a mix between silver and green, she was wearing a dress that appeared to be made of silk and went straight down, clinging to her curves so that it hit the floor in the back but came up to her knees in the front. It was white with black designs on the edges so that it looked like it was smoking slightly. Finally she spoke, her voice sounding as if it belonged to an angel, soft and sweet yet almost like it had an innocents and fun to it.

She was beautiful, "Hi Neptune, I'm Winter."

"Nice to meet you Winter, it's a pleasure to finally have the privilege. Please, do come in my parents are waiting in the ballroom, this way." Once they had entered the ballroom he greeted his parents but was still thinking about Winter. Why had he never met her or even heard of her for that matter. He was startled out of his thoughts when his mother came up to him.

"Neptune, why don't you show Winter around while we set up, if that's ok with you of course Selene?"

"I think that's a perfect idea Elsa, Winter is that ok with you?"

He watched her waiting for her to say no or laugh at him but instead she said, "Of course, I would love to!" He smiled at her and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" She returned his smile, her own being even more enchanting than he would have thought possible.

"Why certainly good sir, I couldn't say no to a prince now could I?" She then burst out laughing, her laugh was even beautiful, bubbly and care free. He couldn't help but laugh with her; he was so excited he could hardly breathe! I showed her everything I could think of; I took her to the kitchen introducing her to the chef and gave her some chocolate covered strawberries, which she told me she had never had but thought were delicious, I took her to the music room where she played a piece on the piano that sounded both beautiful and sad at the same time, I even showed her the indoor ice skating rink and made her a pair of ice skates to fit over her boots that had snowflakes on them which she thanked me for about a hundred times laughing each time. Toward the end of it all the only thing I could think of was " _where has she been all this time"_

End Chapter 2

 **Authors note: Hey everyone I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story so far and I wanted to give a shout out to my first review! Thank you so much and I hope you'll continue to read my story. That goes for the rest of you guys as well. See you next chapter!**


	3. Before the Ball

Chapter 3: Before the Ball

Winter's P.O.V

Neptune was amazing, he showed me the music room, the kitchen where we had chocolate covered strawberries, even an indoor ice skating room. Finally he brought me to the third floor where he explained all the bedrooms where. As we kept going down the hall he came to an abrupt stop at the last door. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, thinking that the tour was over.

"This is your room; I hope you find it to your liking." He told her with a smile on his face. She walked in and couldn't believe her eyes! The room was huge, the ceiling was done in such a way that it looked just like the night sky, stars and all. The walls were a lovely midnight blue that seemed to shimmer in a way, there was a huge four poster bed to the right, a vanity to the left and on the back wall in the center of the room was a massive balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. She was speechless for all of two seconds before she turn to look at him and smiled.

"I love it, I mean it's amazing, but can I change just one little thing?" He smiled and seemed to find her amusing.

"Absolutely, just let me fetch a maid." He had started to turn around to go when she reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. They sat there like that for what felt like an eternity just staring into each other's eyes. Finally though she let go of his hand and cleared her throat.

"Don't worry about the maid I've got it." Before he could ask her any questions she walked over to the edge of the bed and with a flick of her wrist she produced a single white flame and held it in her hand. "Watch this!" She said, before placing the flame on the bed spread and stepping back.

Neptune's P.O.V

As she stepped back the flame engulfed the bed spread and as it burned away it left a new one in its place. This one was a solid black blanket with white flames on the bottom making it seem as if it was on fire. It was amazing, similar to his own power over ice and snow but somehow more alive and beautiful. He was aw struck.

"Whoa, that's hot!" It had slipped out on accident and he quickly felt his cheeks warm as if he were blushing, even though he knew he couldn't. He was about to say something, apologize maybe, when she looked at him and started to giggle.

"Thanks, don't worry I know what you meant you don't have to look like you just insulted the queen." She started laughing again in a way that was almost contagious, he finally started laughing with her.

"Well if you need anything, my room is right across the hall, oh and I'll come by later to escort you to the ball that is, I mean if you would give me the honor of going with me?" He was stammering but he couldn't help it she was just so perfect, he couldn't think straight. She looked at him seeming almost confused at first, but finally she smiled.

"I'd be honored to have you accompany me to the ball, on one condition" He stared at her confused but said "anything," She grabbed his hand and looked straight into his eyes and said "You have to stop being so formal and loosen up, I'm not a princess I'm just an average girl ok?" He was speechless but somehow he managed to agree and tell her that he'd see her later and walked back to his room.

Winter's P.O.V

It had been a few hours after Neptune and her had parted ways to get ready and the ball was in half an hour. _Oh what to wear!_ She wanted to look perfect but had no idea what would look good. That's when she figured it out, she swirled her wrist and watched as sparks engulfed her dress and changed it into a beautiful off the shoulder ball gown that was midnight blue with diamonds all over it making it look like the night sky she loved so much. Then she looked at her hair and frowned, _up or down,_ she wondered finally she decided to wear it down arranging her loose ringlet curls in an elegant way. Finally she added some silver and rhinestone heels and her new necklace with a pair of star earrings that shimmered like her white fire. As she looked over herself making sure she was perfect her necklace sparked and shimmered until the ruby turn into a beautiful white peal right in front of her eyes. Just as she was about to go ask her mom about it a knock came at her door.

She opened it to find Neptune standing on the other side standing there looking, if possible, even more scorching hot. He was in a midnight blue suit with a white under shirt that had a light blue frost pattern on it. He was gorgeous, and then she noticed that they were both in the same color. She could feel herself blushing but before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and smiled.

"You look amazing and I promise I had no clue you were wearing that color this just happens to be my favorite." They both started laughing at that and after a minute he offered his arm to her and gave her a look as if daring her to take it. She did and just smiled at him in return, the whole time trying to not think about how his eyes sparkled like polished ice.

End Chapter 3


	4. The Ball

Chapter 4: The Ball

Winter's P.O.V

They got to the ballroom right as the guards were sounding there trumpets, and opening the huge double doors. Once everyone was able to see both her and Neptune the same guard who had given the trumpet fanfare looked at the crowd and said in a booming voice, "Introducing his Royal Highness, Prince Neptune Jackson Frost, and her Royal Highness, Princess Winter Evangeline Black." Once he was done talking, the whole room exploded in a chaos of clapping and cheering everyone that we passed congratulated us and told us how lovely the decorations were and how we looked stunning together. After about 5 minutes the band in the corner played the first song, a lovely ballad that was both slow but somewhat up beat.

Before I knew what was happening Neptune had grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. Before I could say a word he started spinning me and twirling me around as everyone watched, I couldn't help but laugh and just look at Neptune; I mean he was just so amazing it should have been a crime. Once the song ended we retreated to the side of the room where we were greeted by my parents and Neptune's. My mother looked at me wiping tears out of her eyes as she told me how beautiful I looked and how she was so proud of me. I couldn't help but be stunned at what she was wearing though.

My mom had on a beautiful dark emerald green dress that went straight down to the floor and highlighted her curves and had her hair pined up in such a way that made her look as if she were a queen. My dad on the other hand had on a black tux with a silver under shirt that went perfect with her moms dress; they really could have been royalty. Neptune's parents were equally stunning, his mom had on a blue dress that was the same ice blue as her eyes and had her lovely platinum blond hair in an elegant french braid that was swept over her shoulder with tiny diamond snowflakes in it. His dad was wearing a snow white tux with a frost blue under shirt looking as opposite from her dad as you could get.

After about an hour of being at the party the band stopped playing and my dad along with Neptune's went up to the front of the room and asked for everyone's attention. "Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate Neptune and Winter's 18th birthday!" King Jack said in a nice booming voice that came out in a way that suggested he was up to no good.

My dad than added "We would like to take this time now to give the ceremonial crowning of the prince and princess do to their coming of age."

Jack then followed saying, "This will allow them to officially take their place on the throne when the time comes."As they kept talking all I could think about was that there had been some kind of mistake and my dad was playing some kind of joke, I mean I was no princess I didn't live in a castle or anything like that. Then I remembered that they had introduced me as a princess but I didn't know why. Than Jack asked for me and Neptune to come up and face everyone.

"Neptune I hear by name you Crown Prince of Arendale and the frozen kingdom." As everyone clapped and cheered Jack put a crown of silver and sapphires on Neptune's head then gave his son a slap on the back and told him how proud he was. Then it was my turn my dad looked at me and smiled and told me not to be scared that he would explain later then turned to face the crowd.

"Winter I now hear by name you Crown Princess of Arendale and the shadow fire kingdom" Everyone cheered and clapped for me just as loud as they had for Neptune and even louder when my dad put on a tiara of pearl and ruby's on my head.

The whole time I just tried to keep from fainting, what was going on? Did Neptune know? What did this mean? How could I be a princess of Arendale? What was the shadow fire kingdom? All these questions kept going around in my head. Finally after we were allowed to go back out to the crowd I made a bee line for the balcony and as soon as I got outside I shut the door and fell to the ground and looked up at the moon as tears fell from my eyes. I must have been like that for an hour before I heard the door open and close and when I looked up I saw it was Neptune.

Neptune's P.O.V

After Winter and I were crowned, she ran outside to the balcony. I couldn't understand why she was upset or why she hadn't told me she was a princess or how she could be a crown princess of Arendale for that matter. I decided to go straight to her father and see if he knew, of course he must have read my mind because he and my father took me aside and said they wanted a private word.

Before they could say anything at all though I burst out asking, "She's a princess? How can she be a crown princess of Arendale? What's going on?" My father promptly told me to take a deep breath and slow down and then turned to Pitch and gave him a gesture as if handing the floor over to him.

"You see Neptune this has all been a secret from Winter and it probably came as quit a shock to her, her mother and I weren't able to tell her before hand and honestly didn't know how I mean where do you think her power comes from…"

He paused and took a deep breath, as if to calm him and get his thoughts in order before he continued, "Winter is the sole heiress to the shadow fire kingdom throne, her mother is Selene Ruby Ignis Black, Queen of the fire kingdom and once married to me the shadow kingdom as well. I, myself am King Pitch Tenebris Black. As far as the Arendale part...um Jack why don't you take that one?"

My father gave Pitch a look that would have froze the room and then turned to me and smiled. "You see Neptune you and Winter are how you say…um…you're promised to each other."

I looked at him for about a minute before I finally found the right words and said, "You mean were engaged?" My father and Pitch looked at each other and said at the same time "Yes." After that I just turned and walked out to the balcony without another word to my father or Pitch. When I got there I found Winter sitting on the ground looking up at the sky and crying. Honestly I didn't blame her, I closed the door behind me and smiled once she turned around and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I didn't know what to say other than that but it seemed like the right thing until she started crying all over again. I sat down by her and wrapped her in my arms and let her cry into my shoulder for what must have been forever before she raised her head and looked at me. I couldn't help but be aw struck though even after crying she still looked beautiful, even more so under the light of the moon if that was possible.

"I'm sorry you probably think I'm stupid huh?" I was so taken aback it took me a second to respond. "Why would I think you're stupid if anything I think your reaction is appropriate."

I then proceeded to tell her what I had learned from her father leaving out the piece about her and I being engaged and waited while she took that entirety in. "It all makes since actually, I mean my parents would always have to go off on business meetings and taught me weird stuff like etiquettes and the history of some weird kingdom which I guess was the shadow fire kingdom…what else did they say I can tell your holding something back." I didn't know what to say, should I tell her about the engagement or not? What would she think? Did she even like me? Did I even want an arranged marriage? What would she do if I kissed her right here and now?

End of Chapter 4

 **Authors note: Hey guys hope you're enjoying the story so far! I would love to hear what you think so far or even get some ideas for future chapters any kind of comment is welcomed good or bad, after all how else can we grow? Enjoy the rest of the story and I can't wait to read your reviews!**


	5. What Happened between our Parents?

Chapter 5: What happened between our parents?

Winter's P.O.V

After Neptune had told me everything, things from my past started to click together. I remembered how my parents would always go off to these strange meetings talking about strange places that I could never get the name of and how they always tried to get me to learn the history of some strange place. After a few minutes I looked at Neptune and told him about how it all made since, after that though I expected him to say something but he just looked at me with a look that was somehow uncertain and wondering at the same time. He finally looked me in the eye and I asked him flat out

"What else did they say I can tell you're holding something back." He just looked at me as if deciding if he really wanted to tell me or not, when it started looking like he wasn't going to I put my hand on his arm and looked him straight in the eye and told him it was ok to tell me.

The next thing I know he stands up and offers me his hand, I take it and he pulls me up with a little more force than necessary and I go flying up and hitting his chest. I giggle and put my hand on his chest pushing away just a bit so that I can see his eyes, its than that I realize just how hot he really was, his perfect snow white hair that looked like it was naturally in that state of messy spikes had just the fantast tint of blue to in like it was made of pure frost instead of snow, and his eyes which were that beautiful ice blue were just a hint darker than his dads. I could feel his muscles even through his tux. As I noticed all this I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder to his mouth, his lips looked so soft like a rose petals. After a minute of just looking at each other I remembered what it was I wanted to know.

With some effort I cleared my throat and said "You really can tell me Neptune, whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad."

As if he had come to a decision he looked at me and then to my surprise he put his hand on my cheek and before I could register what was happening he leaned toward me and kissed me. At first he just barely brushed his lips over mine; waiting to see what I would do I bet, but instead of pulling away I kissed him back. To be honest I had wanted to kiss him from the moment he arrived at my door to escort me to the party, after I kissed him back I couldn't help but want more, as he moved his hand from my check to the back of my neck I put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss even further. After a few minutes of this we broke apart I put my head on his shoulder and just stood like that for a few moments, not wanting to ruin the moment, but I finally started breaking out in happy giggles he looked at me and smiled.

Neptune's P.O.V

We finally broke apart from the kiss and just stood there holding each other for awhile, I couldn't help but think of the kiss though, it was amazing such a simple kiss yet even after we broke apart I could still feel her lips on mine it was as if every nerve in my body was on fire, then out of nowhere Winter started giggling I couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I stroked her lovely hair behind her ear.

"Nothing it's just, that was my first kiss is all."

I just looked her, "You're kidding right? There is no way a girl as beautiful, charming, and sweet as you has never been kissed before." She just blushed and looked at me; as if that was the only answer she could give. I smiled at her "Well than I'm honored to have been your first kiss and who knows maybe I'll be your last."

She just smiled and said "Maybe".

It was then, sadly that are happy little bliss of a moment was interrupted by a bunch of shouting from inside. As if we needed no words we started toward the doors and opened them just in time to see my father and Winter's dad yelling at each other. Me and Winter exchanged glances and then went over to try and calm them down.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FROST!"

Winter's dad was yelling at my father, "MY FAULT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT PURE EVIL?" Now I was confused I knew my father and Pitch had their differences but calling someone pure evil? That was a bit much wasn't it? Then it got bad my father grabbed his staff and aimed it straight at Pitch. As he did this black smoke started to come out of Pitches hands, and before I knew it they were fighting. As I looked around I realized that the ballroom was empty not even my mother or Winter's mom where there. That was when I started to panic, I looked for Winter and finally I found her she was behind her dad trying to talk to him and avoid getting hit by my dad at the same time.

After what seemed like forever but could only have been a few minutes Winter yelled out to me, "NEPTUNE…get outside… NOW!"

She sounded like she was in pain but when I looked at her I couldn't see anything obvious other then the fact she was holding her head like she had a bad headache. Instead of going outside though I ran up to her and put up a wall of ice keeping us from getting hit by my father's ice or Pitch's smoke.

"Winter, Winter look at me what's wrong, did you get hit, are you hurt?" When she looked at me though it wasn't with those silver, green eyes instead her eyes were pure silver.

"Neptune help" and then she started screaming as if she were being ripped open from the inside. I didn't know what to do I just kept saying her name over and over finally though something got through to my father and Pitch because they stopped fighting and just looked around for a moment.

I instantly took my ice wall down allowing my father and Pitch to hear what was going on. "What's happening? Do something, HELP HER!" I yelled at them, it was Pitch that snapped out of it first and came running to his daughter, then my father ran out the door claiming he was going to find my mother and Winter's to. As all this went on Winter was still screaming and holding her head.

Winter's P.O.V

It felt like my head was splitting open, as I kept screaming I could faintly hear my dad and Neptune calling my name, and Neptune screaming at my dad asking what was going on. Finally the pain stopped and I stopped screaming but when I tried to stand I just feel back to floor. Now that I thought about it I couldn't remember falling to the floor, but then I felt two strong arms wrap around me and hold me close.

"Winter are you ok? Can you hear me?" Neptune asked it took me a second to answer and even longer to remember what had happen.

"I'm fine, I think I got hit in the head with some ice and smoke or something I'm ok though. What?" Neptune, my dad and mom, and Neptune's parents were all staring at me like I was from another planet.

"Winter your eyes they turned silver." That was Neptune, before I could answer though my mom and dad both looked at each other and then at me.

"What are you to hiding from me now?" I demanded, everyone took a step back from me then and looked around me, as I did the same I noticed I was surround by my white fire and black smoke. I hadn't meant to do that I hadn't even noticed it. Than before I could say anything the floor was coming closer and I saw Neptune race over to me and heard him scream my name before everything went black.

End Chapter 5

 **Author's note: Hey guys so I know there's a few cliff hangers in this chapter but I promise all will be explained in time see you guys next time on " The Story of Winter Black and Neptune Frost"**


	6. History Repeats

Chapter 6: History Repeats!

Neptune's P.O.V

After Winter passed out I started really freaking out, but before I could say a word Pitch put a hand on my shoulder and just as calmly as if he were asking where the drinks were said "Neptune would you please take Winter up to her room I don't imagine she'll be waking up anytime soon…please?" I decided that was the best thing to do at the moment but I would differently be getting some answers later.

As I picked Winter up I looked at my father and Pitch and in a voice that was full of anger I said "When she wakes up we are going to have a talk, ALL of us." With that I walk out with Winter in my arms and my father and Pitch just looking at each other with a look that had nothing but pure hatred in it.

In the time it took me to get to Winter's room I had calmed down enough to think properly. As I laid Winter down on the bed I couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful you would never have guessed she had just screamed her head off in pain. I sat in the little reading chair next to her bed and looked out the balcony; I did this for some time playing with a snowflake and just thinking. I started to think about the events that led to this my father and Pitch fighting, Winter's lips on mine.

After about three hours Winter's mom walked in, "Mind if I join you?" She asked in a voice that held nothing but kindness in it I smiled and nodded my head in response. We sat in silence for a while before Winter's mom spoke up, "You know of all the things that could have happened tonight my husband and your father fighting wasn't one that I thought about. I shouldn't have been surprised though." She looked at me with a sad smile and seemed to know what I was thinking because she continued saying, "Are you familiar with Pitch and your father's history?" I nodded my head no thinking what I had heard was obviously different than what I had happened.

"Well to sum it up about 20 years ago there was a war of sorts between your father Jack Frost and the boogieman, my husband, the dreaded Pitch Black." She smirks at this and continues, "You see this was before Pitch and I had met and even before your parents met, we were all so young, well with being immortal and all but you get my point, anyway Pitch was filled with a type of darkness that consumed him and on top of that was so alone and scared. He thought that the best way to overcome this was for everyone to fear him and obviously that wasn't the right thing. Your father ended up with the guardians, North, Toothiana, Bunnymund, and of course Sandy, you see instead of trying to understand Pitch they just judged him by his actions, when in reality everything he did was nothing more than a cry for help in the only way he knew how." As she was telling me all of this I couldn't help but feel pity for Pitch, but I could also see were my father and the guardians were coming from.

"As a result of all kinds of events the war happened and of course Pitch lost but he lost more than just the war, he lost the only help he could think of. Soon after all this I met Pitch while he was in my kingdom looking about as lost as you could get. It wasn't long we fell in love and bit by bit I helped him to overcome his darkness, it took about 5 years but after that we went straight to your father and the guardians. It took a few months but they finally believed that Pitch had changed, the real surprising thing for me anyway was when manny, the man in the moon, helped Pitch with the hardest thing of all, he made it so that I too would be immortal that way I could always be by Pitches side. He did the same for your mother to and for you and Winter upon your 18th birthday. The best thing he did though was change Pitch so that the darkness that plagued him for so long would be completely gone. As a result however his eyes went from a pure gold to the silver/gold they are now and his once grey skin turned to the pale it is today. He didn't care though he was just happy to be able to be with me."

As I listened to all this I started to wonder what the point was and what it had to do with anything. That's when I finally got my answer, "The reason I'm telling you all this is because the darkness that was in Pitch wasn't completely removed and sadly Winter inherited it. She doesn't know all this though I haven't had the time, but I'm afraid what's happening to her and her father are only the start." That's when I really got curious and I couldn't help but ask her if she knew what would happen to Winter. A tear escaped her eye and she just looked at me and nodded, after a few minutes though she finally told me. "With Pitch if I can't help him he will be sucked into the darkness once more and transform to the way he was before. With Winter however, I can't help her only you can that's why your parents and I agreed to the arranged marriage. It wasn't just because I can tell you that much, in fact it was cupid who helped me and Pitch with this because you see me and Pitch are soul mates that's why I can help him and only Winter's soul mate will be able to help her."

I'm speechless, _so Winter and I are soul mates, which explains why I've felt such a strong connection,_ than to my utter shock Winter sat up and just looked at her mother. I didn't know what to say but it didn't seem to matter because Winter was already talking.

Winter's P.O.V

I woke up just as I heard the door to my room open, I didn't know how I knew I was in my room I just knew. I didn't open my eyes right away and I'm glad, just than I heard my mom speak and decide to pretend I was still asleep. As she was talking to Neptune I had to fight not to say something, why hadn't she told me any of this before, I kept quiet though and kept listening. It's when I hear her say that Neptune and I are soul mates that I can't take it anymore and sit up.

"When were you planning on telling me all this mom?" I demand she just looks at me calmly which just angers me more. "What is it that's going to happen to me with that said?"

"Winter I was going to tell you I just didn't know how. From what I understand if you do surrender to the darkness your eyes will stay silver and your powers will be uncontrollable and…and you'll be a different person."

I just stared at her with shock; I barley recognized my voice as I told her to get out. She did only saying that we could talk more when I was ready, as she shut the door I looked at Neptune and he just wrapped me in his arms and before I knew it I was crying. As I cried Neptune just kept stroking my hair trying to comfort me but all I could think about was what if the darkness gets me? What if I can't control it? What if…?

End of Chapter 6

 **Authors note: Hey guys so I hope this clears up a few questions from the last chapter. To all my readers you guys are amazing and please, PLEASE leave reviews! Until next time on " The Story of Winter Black and Neptune Frost"**


	7. Love Blossoms

Chapter 7: Love Blossom's

Neptune's P.O.V

It had been a week since the party and although Pitch had thought it was a good idea if he and his family left; my father had insisted that they stay which was fine by me and Winter. Ever since Queen Selene had told Winter about the darkness and her curse I tried my best to cheer Winter up and each time it seemed to work she would just go back in her shell and close everyone off. Day by day I could see Winter start to change into what she feared, her father tried to help her so did mine, but it was my mother who finally got through to her. In that moment Winter was herself and before she could close herself off again I figured out what I could do and went to visited her in her room.

She was standing on her balcony looking up into the night sky, she had on her black jeans and red top that had white flames on the bottom making it look like it was on fire and her favorite black boots that she loved so much. I couldn't help but just look at her she was beautiful no matter what.

"Neptune I know your there." She said as she turned around to look at me.

"Oh uh sorry I just I didn't mean…" I was stammering but for some reason I couldn't help it.

"It's ok Frost did you need something?" she was laughing as she said it but something struck me as strange as I tried to figure it out I realized I was staring at her again and spoke up.

"Yea I um I was wondering…it's just that…wow I'm really bad at this," as I struggled for words she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey it's just me remember whatever you have to say just say it." There was such gentleness to her voice that I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever that what I had to say was a lot easier.

"Will you go out with me like on a date? And before you say anything it's just I realized we hadn't been on an actual date and so I just…" before I could finish she kissed me and when she looked at me again I realized what was different with her, her eyes no longer had the weird combination of her natural silver/green and her new pure silver that had a slight pearliest to it they were just her lovely silver and emerald green.

"I would love to go on a date with you Neptune where are we going?"

"Just put something warm on ok? I'll be back in an hour." With that I gave her a quick kiss and left to change with a big smile on my face.

Winter's P.O.V

After Neptune left I got ready putting my long curly hair in a pony tail and decided to just change my shirt. I ended up picking my favorite long sleeve black shirt that had silver frost patterns on the neck line and up the sleeves so that it looked like the frost was consuming me. It was funny that one of my favorite shirts had frost instead on something to do with fire and that my soul mate could control frost? Guess my soul was trying to give me a hint.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door startling me from my thoughts, before I could answer Neptune came in. "Sorry I probably should have waited…" I couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he was instead of answering though I just walked over to him and kissed him. For some reason I just couldn't get over how when I kissed him it felt like nothing bad could happen. When I pulled back he started laughing as he looked at my shirt.

"What I like this shirt!" it was then I noticed he was wearing a white shirt that had black smoke designs on it.

"No I like it to its just ironic I guess, any way you ready?" As I nodded he wrapped his arm around my waist and told me to hang on before I knew what was happening we were flying over the garden going even higher.

"This is incredible!" I said as I held on to Neptune. Then a devious thought enter my head and I leaned my head up to whisper in his ear, "Watch this." As he looked at me with confusion I let go of him and started falling, before Neptune could get to me though I let my power surge and in the blink of an eye I was flying to.

While Neptune looked at me with an open mouth and wide eyes I just started laughing. "What's the matter didn't know I could fly to?" As I said this he slowly got over his shock and smiled at me.

"Let me guess by producing enough flames from your hands in creates enough pressure to allow you to fly right?" I just stared at him that was how it worked but how could he know that? I ended up just laughing and telling him he was right but a total nerd.

We ended up arriving at his mystery spot which just so happen to be his mothers famous ice castle. I couldn't help but just look at it I mean it was beautiful when I looked at Neptune I got a surprise as a snowball hit me square in the face of course in evaporated as soon as it hit my face but it still hurt.

"NEPTUNE!" I screamed as he just sat there laughing his head off, I couldn't help but laugh with him though.

"I figured we could have a snow day you know just relax and forget everything else." As he said it I wanted so badly to say yes and to throw snowballs and just have a good time but then reality hit.

"Neptune I would love that but I can't, and before you ask why just let me explain ok? I can't make snowballs or snowman or anything snow because whenever I touch something like that it melts within seconds."

I was trying to fight back tears as I said this but eventually they came out anyway. Here was Neptune trying to do something nice for me and I had to tell him I couldn't. But instead of getting mad or upset he just walked up to me and brushed away the stray tears that had escaped my eyes and asked to see my hands. As I looked at him with confusion I showed him my hands and watched with amazement as he took some frost and then in the blink of an eye turned it into two beautiful white gloves with sliver frost patterns just like my shirt. "How did you do that?"

"Well I guess the same way you make things ha here put them on." As I did they glowed slightly and went from white to frost blue and the frost turned black, looking more like smoke. As Neptune and I looked from the gloves to each other we smiled joking about how even are powers could complement one another. Next thing I knew I was making snowballs and snowman with Neptune and laughing and having the best day of my life. Until I blacked out that is…

End of Chapter 7

 **Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhangers guys but hey every good story has them right? So is Winter free of the darkness? Will Neptune be able to help her if not? Why did she black out? Find out next time on The Story of Winter Black and Neptune Frost**!


	8. The Darkness

Chapter 8: The Darkness

Neptune P.O.V

The day was going perfect Winter was happy and we were both laughing and just having a good time but then it all went crashing down. Winter and I had just got done making snowmen when she stopped laughing and just stared off into space as if she wasn't even here. "Winter are you ok? Winter what's wrong?" She just kept standing there as I looked at her trying to see if something was wrong I noticed that she was starting to change, her eyes went completely silver, her clothes caught fire changing from her cute long sleeve shirt and black jeans to a sleeveless corset red top and leather black jeans her hair feel down her back in a red flame instead of her normal white. She had a wicked smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes she looked amused as if something was funny.

"Hello there you must be Neptune?" When she spoke it wasn't Winter's sweet musical voice it belong to someone else someone sinister. "Who are you what did you do to Winter!" I demanded, making an ice sword in my hand just in case.

"My name is Luna and I've done nothing to Winter, I've simply decided to come out and say Hi. However I can't stay long so pay attention, tell Winter that if she wants to talk all she has to do is look in the shadow mirror, she'll understand. Oh and Neptune little advice get ready to catch." With that Luna must have left because as I looked at Winter she changed back to herself but as soon as she did she started to collapse.

Winter's P.O.V

As I came back to my senses I realized that Neptune was holding me and saying my name, he seemed worried but I didn't know why. "Neptune what's wrong did I slip or something?" He just looked at me in shock and then I remembered blacking out. "Oh my god, Neptune what happened I was making a snowman and then I blacked out and I…I…Neptune?"

"Winter if I tell you, you have to promise to not get upset ok?" I promised of course and as Neptune told me everything including my alter ego Luna I couldn't help but be curious and scared and mad. But the more feelings that surfaced the more snow that melted around me.

"Neptune can we not tell anyone about this at least not yet ok?"

"Ok but Winter you don't seem surprised about Luna why?" I wasn't surprised, not at all really how could I be after all that had happened.

"Neptune do you know what my full name is?"

He stared at me confused, "Of course its Winter Evangeline Black you told me that I thought it was pretty why?" This was it time to come clean about everything.

"Neptune my full name is Luna Winters Evangeline Black it's a mouth full I know and my parents didn't even tell me till after the party but apparently Luna made an appearance to my parents two days before the party giving them a sort of heads up or something I guess." I was scared Neptune was going to run screaming or even look at me like he was disgusted or anything other then what he actually did but instead of all of that he reached for my hand and smiled.

"Winter I don't know what to think right now but I promise we'll figure this out together ok?" I couldn't help but smile even though I started crying at the same time. Neptune took his figure and gently brushed away the stray tears and before he could back away I kissed him, at first I was scared he would backed away but then he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Everything was perfect and then I noticed that the snow around me had stopped melting and I pulled away from Neptune smiling. I found him smiling at me and all at once we both started laughing and pointing at each other's hair. Neptune's once solid white hair with its faint frost blue tips now had a strand of black with a faint red glow to it. She realized that she had a strand of white hair with frost blue on the bottom.

Neptune's P.O.V

Once the strands appeared in our hair we both started laughing, I didn't know what they meant and Winter didn't seem to either but neither of us seemed to care. As we went back to the castle we were both smiling and holding hands. Once we went in Winter snapped her fingers and her signature white flame spread down over her clothes and in a flash of blinding light left her in a white sleeveless dress that went straight down and had a slit along one of the legs. Instead of flames or smoke designs though the dress had black cherry blossoms designs, she looked stunning and even went as far as to change her boots to a pair of black heels.

Once she noticed his confusion she started laughing, "did you forget about dinner with are parents and cupid?" I had actually but I played it off as I hadn't, snapping my fingers frost covered my clothes and changed them into a white suit and tie with a black under shirt. He smiled acting as if he had been ready for an hour and looked up at Winter to smile.

"I'll be right back ok I'm going to go do my hair. I'll meet you at dinner ok?" with that she kissed him on the cheek and run. The whole time though he just kept thinking sbout how lucky he was to have a girl like her.

Winter's P.O.V

I hated to lie to Neptune but I couldn't tell him the truth either, as soon as I got to my room I closed my door and went to my vanity. As I sat down I thought about what Luna had told Neptune to say to me about the shadow mirror. I had told him I had no clue what it was but to be honest I did, as I looked into my mirror I didn't know what to say but apparently I didn't need to.

"Hello Winter nice to finally meet you." I was greeted by my reflection but it wasn't me it was my face but it looked bored my eyes were pure silver instead of my green silver, and my long black hair with its faint glow looked more red and like it was on fire than anything, and instead of my dress she had on a red corset top.

"You must be Luna, so I'm here what do you want?"

"Now Winter why so cold? Look I know how you must feel about me but the truth is I'm still you and your me so get over it the reason I wanted to talk is to let you know that there's a way for us to both get what we want, me out of your head and you out of mine." I looked at her like she was crazy, but I couldn't help but be interested.

"Alright I'm all ears but it'll have to wait till after dinner everyone will be wondering where I'm at so how about we pick this up at midnight deal?" I assume it was a deal because my reflection returned to normal. After I let my hair down and gave it a quick curl I stared to make my way downstairs. I couldn't wait to talk to Luna and figure out what she meant but at the same time I was scared to. What did she want? Why come out now? And did I really want her gone?

End of Chapter 8

 **Author's note: Ok guys so to everyone who read The Story of Luna Black and Neptune Frost let me just clear the confusion up now, this is the same story the only difference is Luna/Winters first name. I did it this way because I wanted to use Luna in a different way I'm sorry for the confusion and if you have any more questions feel free to PM me. To the ones who've only read the Winter version of this story I hope you like it so far and I hope that everyone continues to read my story. So find out what happens next time on** **The Story of Winter Black and Neptune Frost**!


	9. Chapter 9

Dear readers,

I want to start off by saying how great it is to be back. I recently have had a lot happen since my last updates. To list a few my computer finally crashed and I had to get a new one, however that one wouldn't work at first so I am just now getting to where I can update. I can't thank you enough for being patient with me however, with that said I have decided to hold a vote in regards to my first story, the story of Winter Black and Neptune Frost, it has come to my attention that some of you preferred the first version with Luna instead so before I continue that story I'd like to see which one you all liked better. So please let me know in the comments and ill do my best to have an update by Sunday. As for my other story Starlight high I will be continuing it however if anyone has any suggestions id love to hear them and I will attempt to use as many as I can.

Yours truly,

Snowflack1698


End file.
